Kidnapped
by Sora no Kioku
Summary: After a large fight with Axel, Roxas assumes that Axel is only using him for sex. With that, he leaves the assassin's training facility and leaves for the public library. But on his way back, he is kidnapped. Now Axel must rescue him, despite the fight.


He acted swiftly, unclipping his weapons from his belt and swinging them in a fluid motion. He managed to hit most of the targets around him, but that still wasn't enough, considering that there were over twenty other people inside the room. He ducked down when he spotted a flash of light much like a reflection, the blade that had reflected said light whizzing just centimeters above his head not even a second later. He let his body duck all the way to the floor and in one fluid motion, swept his leg across the floor as fast and hard as he could possibly manage. He was satisfied as the targets had fallen to the ground, but he didn't let it show on his face. Being an assassin-in-training, there was no way that he would show any sort of emotion while in battle. That had always been the code, even before he had arrived at the hidden training facility. He glanced behind him and instantly shot forward, gripping his hand-made weapons tightly in his hands as he dashed low to the ground. He kept his eyes on the few people he had left, one of them holding a gun. He watched them aim, but it was way too late for them to save themselves and he knew that.

He concentrated hard, searching deep within himself. A bright flash of light filled the entire room without warning, but just as fast as it had come, it had disappeared. The sudden light caught the targets off guard, sending them into a dazed-like state as they blindly shot, each and every bullet finding a home within the high ceiling of the storage area. Perfect... The blonde didn't even slow down as he came next to them, cutting between the two men and twirling around. He threw his blades as he skidded to a halt, the blades embedding deep within their backs. He sprinted forward again, but this time stopped on a dime between the men, pulling his blades out of their backs instantly. He spun around, the sharp edges of the blades digging into their chest before he decided to end their pain and slit their throats in one quick movement.

Once he turned around again, the first thing his eyes focused on in the dark room was a large man with powerful muscles charging towards him. He quickly darted up towards the ceiling, using the crates near him as a ladder to aid in doing so. He flipped so that his feet were firmly against the wall and ceiling. If he were on the floor, he would've looked like he was crouching with his blades behind him, his arms crossed against his chest. He pushed off the ceiling with all the force he could muster, sending himself speeding towards the large man at an angle, who looked up at him in surprise. The teenager uncrossed his arms at a remarkable speed, sending the blades deep within the man's flesh. The force of the fall caused the man to fall backwards and onto the ground, where the boy pushed off his chest and jumped into the air, doing a small flip before landing in a crouched position about a foot from the man's head.

He made no sound as he stood up, a crimson liquid running down the odd-shaped blades and dripping onto the floor. He looked around carefully, examining the moonlit room. He nearly jumped at the words "Training session complete", but managed not to do so. He let out a heavy sigh as he clipped the blades to his belt, his body relaxing as the scenery faded to be replaced with a white room that had various stacks of white blocks, which had been previously used as crates in the illusion that had just faded. He walked calmly across the room and to the door, walking out and up the stairs until he came into a room filled with many computers.

"You're getting better, Roxas," said a voice so familiar to him that he didn't even need to guess who it was anymore.

The blonde let his gaze shift to a red-haired man who stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Like Roxas, he wore a long black cloak with silver ornaments, black gloves, and black boots. The only thing different in their attire was the fact that Roxas was wearing his weapons and belt underneath his cloak; the redhead was not. He nodded slightly. "I do learn fast, you know," he replied before he walked across the room to greet the redhead. "Back when I first started out, that guy at the very end kept defeating me. I finally figured out how to defeat him," he said with a small smile. Sure, he might not be able to show emotion on the battlefield, but that didn't mean that he had to keep his emotions in at _all_ times. "You used to be the same, Axel."

Without even waiting for a response, he walked over of the dim room and out into a pure white hallway that was somehow illuminated, despite the fact that there were no lights to be seen. Where this mysterious right light had come from, the blonde had no idea. He knew that he wasn't the one doing it, for he could never muster that much light due to how large of an amount of energy he had to use in order to make that large bright flash of light earlier. Unlike a lot of the assassins, the blonde couldn't control his 'gift' very well due to the fact that he was so young compared to the others. The only one that was even close to his age was Zexion, who was a good three years older than him, which meant three more years of experience. With that much more experience, one could easily master their skill. But just like fire and darkness, light was also a hard thing to control, considering that one small piece of light could very easily light up a whole room.

But it wasn't just his weak hold on his element that caused him to be one of the weakest assassins. It was also due to his age. Because he was merely only 15 years of age, he had a lot less experience than a lot of the other assassins. The others easily passed him on that. Even Zexion had much more experience, considering that the guy looked up practically everything and anything he possibly could. Not only that, but he was also a fast learner. Another problem was Roxas' size; the boy had a small frame and was barely over five feet. Sure, that may make him have an advantage when it comes to dodging attacks that swung from side to side or dodging through a crowd, but because of his small frame, it also meant that he was weaker in strength. He couldn't last very long in a fight alone, especially if the target was well prepared or highly trained, just as he was. He couldn't get very far because of his shorter legs and could very easily be beaten when it came to speed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he came to a door with the roman numerals XIII, which stood for his rank among the other assassins, nailed onto the door. He opened the door and moved inside, using his foot to close the door because his hands were occupied with unzipping his cloak. He paused, however, when he noticed that the door didn't close, though it had most definitely stopped due to hitting _something_. He turned around to see what had caused this, but only found a pair of lips pressed against his own. At first he tensed, but relaxed when he saw the familiar red spikes. He let his eyes drift close as he pressed into the small kiss, though it hadn't lasted that way for long.

Before he even knew it, Roxas found himself sharing a passionate kiss with the redhead, his arms wrapped tightly around the other's waist to pull him closer. His cloak and belt were cast aside, both of which were taken off by Axel. He backed up a bit when he felt Axel step forward, though it was mostly the force of the redhead's body pressing against his that forced him to step back. He didn't break the kiss, however, and let the other lead him. He didn't even realize just _where_ Axel was taking him until he was lowered down onto a soft cushioning and Axel had straddled his hips. Now he knew exactly what the pyro was trying to do.

His suspicions were correct when he felt the other pin his hands above his head and ground his hips into the small blonde's. Roxas let out a small moan, despite the fact he knew where this was going. He pulled together his thoughts and tugged at his hands, but the other's grip was too strong, especially considering that the blonde wasn't nearly as strong as Axel was. He moaned again as their hips grinded together once more and even caught himself jerking up a bit to feel the sensation once more, though this was mostly out of just reaction. He almost let out a sigh of relief when Axel let go of his hand, but it was cut off when he felt the redhead massaging the area between his legs.

He moved his hips to match just how Axel was rubbing him, despite how many times the two had already had sex. He frowned softly at this thought and instantly broke the kiss. "Axel, stop," he said, staring straight into the emerald eyes that had opened at the exact same time his eyes had opened. Axel smirked and leaned closer, nipping Roxas ear. "Mm, I'd rather not. I can feel how aroused you are already. There's no way I'm stopping now," he whispered into the blonde's ear before slipping his hand underneath Roxas' boxers, which were covered with pants. He began to stroke Roxas' member, causing the blonde to let out small moans and actually thrust a bit against the hand. "See what I mean?" Axel said huskily, quickening his pace.

Roxas let out small gasps for air, actually loving the feeling of Axel's hand around his member. He thrusted his hips once more and tugged at his hands in an attempt to get them free. "Fine. Just let me go already," he said. Axel obliged and let go of Roxas' hands, allowing the small blonde to move them downwards. The stroking was cut off when he began to massage Axel's member through the jeans and boxers. Roxas instantly grabbed tightly and threw Axel off of him, which in turn hurt the area he was previously pleasuring. He sat up and looked over at Axel, pulling his hand away when Axel moved both of his own hands down to cover the injured area, like all men did when they had their balls kicked, punched, hit, ect. "I told you to stop, Axel. I don't want to go as far as sex; not tonight," he said with a frown, his voice completely normal once more.

Axel looked over at Roxas before he sat up, groaning in pain. "Yeah, well, we haven't had sex in a while, Rox," he said, causing Roxas to frown deeply. The angered blonde slammed his fist down onto the bed. "Damnit, Axel! You don't get it, do you? I don't want to be fucked or fuck constantly! I'm not a horny perverted bastard like you are! I love you, Axel, but I didn't fall in love with your sex side!" he snapped, glaring harshly at the shocked redhead. When he got no response, the blonde moved off the red and backed away from Axel, towards the door. "That's all you think about, isn't it?" "Rox, I-" "That's all you ever wanted me for? For _sex_?" "No, Rox, I-" "That's it, isn't it? Because I'm only 15, you think it's a better deal you're getting when having sex with me because I don't stand a chance in overpowering you." "No, that's n-" "Then what's the right answer, Axel?!"

There was a moment of silence that slipped between the two, though the redhead tried to break that silence various times only to draw a complete blank on how he was going to answer. Roxas stood up strait as he frowned deeply, continuing to glare at Axel. "I am sick and tired of this shit! Every time I try to show affection towards you, you always have to convert it to sex somehow! I'm getting tired of it! If you want to go fuck somebody, go fuck Demyx or something! I am NOT your sex toy!" he snapped before he quickly grabbed his cloak, putting it on as he walked towards the door. He glanced behind as he heard Axel scrambling to follow him. "Don't even bother going after me, Axel. Get the fuck away from me. If all I am is a sex toy to you, then maybe we should just be friends. And no, that doesn't mean friends with benefits."

With that said, Roxas walked out of the room, practically slamming the door behind him. He didn't care if Axel was still in his room; he knew the redhead would be gone by the time he came back, anyway. He walked down the hallway, stopping when he got to a certain door. He let out a small sigh. This was the only person he could trust now... He knocked on the door and almost instantly it opened, revealing a teenager who was almost the same height as he, though a bit taller. He wore exactly what Roxas did; save for the reading glasses the slate-haired male wore. He invited Roxas inside before he walked back to his chair, sitting down and continuing to write once more. "So what brings you here?" he asked just as Roxas leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

The blonde let out a small sigh before frowning again. "Well, I'm pissed at Axel and just want to get out of here. I was thinking we could go to the library or something because Axel isn't allowed there," he said. He watched as Zexion hesitated a bit before the older assassin nodded and stood from his spot on the chair. "I could always use a trip to the library," Number VI replied.

---

Roxas walked along the dark streets, cradling a few hard-cover books in his arms. Beside him walked Zexion, who was reading one of the books he had checked out. The blonde glanced over at the other assassin, curious as to how Zexion could read in such dim light, considering that the only light was from the very few streetlamps lined on the side of the road. The bookworm looked up from his book to focus his vision on the younger male. "So how has your training going, Roxas?" he asked, causing said person to look at him.

Roxas shrugged slightly, knowing exactly what Zexion was talking about. "I dunno. I'm getting a lot better, but I still have quite a few weak points I need to work on," he said. He hesitated a bit when Zexion signaled him to go on. He sighed softly and looked ahead of them. "I don't do well when someone's attacking from behind. Unlike you guys, I can't feel when there's someone behind me. I'm not that high of level yet. So I have to be careful when someone sneaks up from behind. And if I use too much of my element, I tend to pass out because I used too much energy," he explained, hoping that it was enough information for Zexion. Thankfully, it was. And that became clear when Zexion nodded and looked back at his own book.

"Tha's usual for your age. You're only fifteen. You'll learn in a few years how to focus on making sure that nobody is in any of your blind spots. My heightened sense of smell may help me, but I would suggest using the light to help you figure out about any foes," Zexion suggested. Roxas hesitated for another moment before nodding, walking strait past one of the parked cars on the road. Huh... That was odd. He hadn't noticed that there before. Maybe someone had broken down. He opened his mouth to reply to Zexion, but was cut off as he felt his arm whipped behind his back and his mouth covered. He ended up dropping all of his books when he started to struggle. He didn't even notice that Zexion was trying to fend off one of the attackers due to the fact that he was too busy trying to get free.

He parted his lips and bit down hard on the hand that held his mouth and it instantly pulled away. He looked over at Zexion, who already had the other man down. He let out a shout as he was tugged towards the parked car. He struggled violently, kicking and tugging at his arms. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted him up from the ground. "Axel, help!" he yelled without even thinking, letting out a grunt as his stomach was punched. He coughed a few times, before he noticed Zexion running towards him. "No! Go get Axel! Please!" he yelled before he was literally thrown into the car. He let out a small grunt as he hit the cushions of the backseat, rolling onto his back when the car took off at high speed.

---

Zexion stood in total shock, watching the speeding vehicle race off into the night. Only when it had disappeared completely had his legs decided that they would move. He didn't even bother picking up the books as he sprinted down the street and into an alley. He jumped over the fence and stopped at a wall just on the other side, pulling the power box open. He quickly typed in the multi digit number and a small door revealed itself near the box. He closed the door to the metal box and instantly went into the building, closing the door behind him. He ran through the extremely white halls and didn't even bother knocking as he burst through Axel's door. "Roxas has been kidnapped!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth before he could even think.

Axel looked over at Zexion quickly, his eyes wide at both the intrusion and what Zexion had said. He instantly stood up and walked quickly over to Zexion, causing the other to back away a bit due to the fact that Axel was almost invading his personal space. "What do you mean _kidnapped_?" he asked with a frown. "Roxas. Was. Kidnapped. What part of that do you not understand? We were walking back to the base and a man took him, threw him into a car, and drove away. I tried to save him, but I was too late," he replied, slightly out of breath. He frowned as Axel let out a groan. "Then where the Hell is he?!"

Zexion hesitated before sighing. "There's a chip inside of Roxas, just like the all of us. That chip tells us everybody's exact location at the exact time that they move. The computer is located in the office. If Sephiroth isn't there, you could try to get in and get access. If not, I could try to hack the system and get in myself," he explained. "Hey, wait!" he called as the redhead took off in a full sprint.

---

Axel ignored the shouts for him to come back until they were completely gone. He darted down the many, confusing hallways until he finally got to a door that said 'office' in big black letters. He didn't knock and instead opted for barging in. He looked around carefully, but saw no sign of Sephiroth. He quickly walked towards the computer, not even sitting down in the chair. He opened up the correct program (which was conveniently titled 'Tracker') and impatiently drummed his fingers on the mouse. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Soon after the program opened, it showed a large window that had a map of the whole floor as well as twelve blinking dots. He scanned through the list on the side and clicked on the number 'XIII', watching the screen zoom out then zoom into another place. The dot was still moving, but looked as if it wasn't moving at a fast pace anymore. The only things Axel could think of was a) Roxas was being carried, b) Roxas was being dragged, or c) he had somehow escaped from his captor. He zoomed out and traced his finger along the screen from the building strait to the dot, which was located in another building on the other side of town.

He closed out the program and ran out the room, making sure to close the door. He skidded to a stop when he saw Zexion glaring up at him. He frowned before he pushed his way past the small assassin. "Axel, stop," he said. The redhead ignored him. "You're forgetting something." This time, he did stop. He turned and looked at Zexion, seeing the other holding up two chakrams. He smirked slightly and grabbed the chakrams, nodding his thanks before taking off in a sprint once more. He would have to make sure to thank Zexion later.

---

The blonde let out a small groan as his head rolled to the side a bit, desperately trying to figure out what shapes were what. He knew it was practically impossible, considering that it was almost pitch black and his vision was considerably blurred to the point that he probably couldn't see in broad daylight. He sat up a bit and tried to stand up, but found his hands fastened to something. He turned his head around just in time so that his vision became clearer to see a thick rope bounding his hands behind his back. Unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as that. The rope was tried around a large iron bar, making escaping impossible. But that wasn't the only thing holding him. There were thick metal handcuff-looking things around his ankles hooked around another bar near him. He frowned deeply and tugged his legs towards him only to get a sharp sting of pain. He groaned and hunched over slightly so that he was more curled up.

He looked up instantly as he heard a voice. "You shouldn't move your legs, boy. You'll cut your feet clean off," said a man near him. He glared at the large man as the other walked towards him. The first thing Roxas noticed about him was that he was in possession of a large gun that he held in both hands. Not only that, but the man was tall and had thick muscles, meaning that he could easily overpower Roxas even if he did try anything. The man tapped his foot against the thick metal holdings sharply, causing Roxas to let out a yelp of pain. He could feel something digging into his skin and instantly moved his ankles away from it, instantly feeling something warm and sticky flow down his ankles and onto the floor after that. "That thing that's holding you is specially designed so no-one escapes. It has blades on the inside that easily cut through skin and bone with the right force. I suggest you don't move your feet unless you want them cut off," the man said, motioning towards the boy's feet.

Roxas glared up at the man, watching him walk away. He tugged at the rope that tied his wrists together, but had no luck. His ankles throbbed in pain where he had been cut, though he tried to ignore this. He didn't know how long it had been, but he looked back up when he heard another man come in, though his head instantly snapped to the side when a stinging sensation took over his right cheek. He glared up at the man who had punched him before he spat right on his boot. Bad idea. He let out a yelp as he was kicked in the face, causing him to fall to the side, which was very uncomfortable, considering what position his hands were in compared to the rest of his body. He felt a painful blow to his head, causing it to throb tremendously.

"Damn brat spat on my shoe!" shouted the man. "You deserved it," Roxas replied, glaring up at the man. This only caused the other to hit him once again, though it was with the handle of the gun. Roxas gritted his teeth in an attempt not to make any sounds, which had thankfully had worked. He continued to glare up at the man. He let out a groan of pain as his hair was grabbed and he was pulled upwards, his hands sliding against the cold metal bars as he was raised. He closed his eyes, tears pricking the corner of his eyes and threatening to fall. "Tell me; who do you work for? You have no I.D. card, your fingerprint isn't in any of the identification logs, and I haven't seen you around," he said. "Are you with that Jenova company, possibly?"

Roxas gritted his teeth and forced his eyes open, instantly seeing a face in front of his. "Why the hell should I tell you, you fucking bastard?" he snarled before spitting at the man. He felt a jolt of pain as he was dropped back to the ground, but he ignored it as he watched the man wipe off the spit. At first, it looked like he was going to get another powerful hit, but the man paused and crouched down. "You have quite a mouth there. So you must be part of the Jenova company. They've always been foul-mouthed and arrogant, even in the face of death," he said. He then stood up, kicking Roxas in the side. "In that case, I'll just have to kill you." He took the gun once more. "But I guess I'll have to wait." He brought the gun down hard, hitting the blonde in the back of the head.

---

Axel slowed as he came to the building where the computer said that Roxas was located. He frowned at how it looked as if it wasn't completed. He walked in through the hole that was supposed to be a front door, cautiously looking around as he stepped over rubble and such. He quickly hid behind a wall as he heard a few voices and saw a few men walk by. He rolled around the wall and pinned both men to the wall with his chakrams. "Tell me where I find Roxas, the blonde you sons of bitches took," he said, glaring harshly at the men. He got an answer as he heard a shout of pain. He smirked. "I thank you, gentlemen. I suggest you take your leave now," he said before he quickly sliced their throats.

He put his chakrams to his sides and ran towards the direction of the sound. He had to travel down a flight of stairs, which he had just jumped over, and then down another hallway, but paused as he noticed that there were closed doors and he had no idea where Roxas was. He frowned deeply and walked back to the stairs. He kicked one of the doors open; nothing. He kicked another one open; nothing. He was about to kick down the third door when he heard shouts and many feet traveling down the stairway he had just come from. He turned, rocking his chakrams back and forth in his fingers before tightly griping the middle.

He smirked once more as he saw the men round the corner and stop to look at the pyro. "Well hello. I'm Axel. How are you on this fine night?" he asked. The men looked at each other in confusion, a few of them scratching their head. "Uh... Fine, I guess. What about you?" asked one of the men. Axel straitened a bit. "Hm. Let me think about that for a minute. Well first off, my boyfriend broke up with me, then he ran off with someone else to who-knows-where, then he was kidnapped, and now I have to save him. So let me answer your question for you: I'm fucking PISSED!" he said casually, save for the last word which he had yelled. Just as he yelled 'pissed', flames erupted all around them in a large circle, burning the exposed wood. "There's no way I'm letting you get away with kidnapping MY Roxas!" he snapped before he flung the chakrams at the men, both of which were engulfed with flames. He watched as the chakrams sliced all the guns in half. "I will take my leave now. Oh and don't bother escaping. The stairs will collapse right about... now." Right after he said that, there was a loud explosion coming from the stairway, signifying that it had blown up.

He turned on his heel and walked away from the men, who were running around and trying to find a way out. Axel walked through the flames, but then noticed the urgency of this situation; because he hadn't been keeping his eye on the fire, it had spread and now there was no chance that anybody in the whole building would survive - not even himself. He took off in a sprint, crashing down each and every door he came across. He coughed a bit as the smoke became chokingly thick to the point that he could hardly breathe. Flames bellowed high through the hallways and were most likely in each and every room, considering that there were flames directly in front of him and all the way down the hallway he was travelling. Finally, he had crashed through the right door. He ran towards the unconscious blonde, instantly noticed the blood that trailed down his head, out of the corner of his mouth, and out of various wounds that crisscrossed his arms and face and most likely other places.

He glanced around, becoming frantic when he noticed the flames were spreading quickly towards the two. He quickly cut the rope holding Roxas' wrists together and used his chakram to break the chain that held Roxas' ankle handcuff-like things. He frowned deeply as he noticed another man come into the room and instantly threw his chakram at him, hitting him point blank. He picked up the blonde after pulling out the chakram and fastening both chakrams to his belt, glancing around for an exit. He darted out the door, careful not to hurt Roxas in his running. He stopped at the end of the hallway, noticing instantly that the only way out was through a small window. He set Roxas down and moved one of the heavy crates beneath the window. He stood on top of the crate and pushed the window open, though he ended up pulling it off of its hinges to keep it open.

He reached down and hoisted Roxas up, lifting him through pushing him through the window and out onto the grass outside. He was about to climb through himself, but heard a small clapping that stopped him. He turned and looked over at the one clapping, who was calmly walking through the flames. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar face that was so similar to his. "Well done, little brother. You did very well on that one. Great job on getting Roxas out here," he said calmly with a smirk that almost matched Axel's. Axel frowned deeply. "Reno, go away. I don't have time for you," he said before he started to climb out of the window again. He let out a shout as his hair was grabbed and he was tugged back sharply, causing him to fall off the crate. "I'm afraid I can't let you go, Axel. I was the one who ordered Roxas to be kidnapped," Reno said.

Axel narrowed his eyes on Reno before he instantly shot to his feet, holding his chakrams to his brother's neck. "How _dare_ you decide to kidnap Roxas like that!" he snapped. "Oh, touchy, touchy. You might want to put those away, Axel. You might hurt someone." "What do you think I'm planning on doing?" "Can't brothers just have a little talk?" "We aren't brothers anymore. We may be blood-related, but I will _never_ consider you my brother, Reno. You turned to the wrong side." "Oh have I now? I'm pretty sure you've got it all wrong. Who was the one who started the war?" "Your side, you stupid twit!" "Oh, I do believe you're wrong. It was your side, my dear brother. All because your side is blood-thirsty and knows nothing but killing and fighting." "You're wrong!" "Am I? Look at yourself, Axel. What do you think you're doing right now, hm? What have you been doing during these many long years?"

Axel fell completely silent and instead continued to glare at his brother. He turned his head quickly when he heard a crashing, noticing that the roof had caved in a few feet away from them. He let go of his brother and instantly went for the window, clambering out quickly, though apparently not quick enough. He let out a shout as his ankle was grabbed and he was tugged back, though he refused to go back into the building and pushed his hands against the walls. "Tell me one thing that you've done that doesn't involve killing," Reno said from behind Axel. Axel glared back at Reno. "I fell in love with the one I'm trying to save," he answered almost instantly. Reno looked at his brother in surprise, waiting a moment before he actually let go of the other's leg. Axel pulled his leg through and crawled quickly over to Roxas, cradling him in his arms. He checked the pulse on his neck, too intent on trying to figure out if Roxas was okay to notice that Reno hadn't climbed out.

He let out a shout and instinctively held Roxas close to him in a protective manner as he heard a loud explosion, watching as flames danced high into the night sky. There were a few more explosions and he looked back into the house to notice that his brother was out of sight. He hesitated before he stood up with Roxas in his arms. He cringed at another explosion before he took off in a sprint, trying as hard as he could to get away. He heard another explosion, following by other smaller explosions. He slowed to a walk, looking back at the building to notice that there was barely anything left of the building. He sighed softly and looked down at Roxas, brushing some of the bangs out of the blonde's face. He pressed a soft kiss against the other's forehead, completely unaware of the pair of eyes that watched him. "I would never think of you as a sex toy, Roxy. I love you too much," he whispered softly before he started walking towards the training facility again.

---

Roxas grinned as he sprinted towards the redhead, the scarf he wore billowing behind him. Once he had reached his target, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist and buried his head into his back, causing a startled reaction from the redhead. He pulled his head away and loosened his grip so that the other could turn away. "Sorry I'm late," he said softly. "I had a few things I had to fix up back home before I could go anywhere." The other chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair lightly. "S'okay, Rox. I don't mind," the other answered with a smirk that the blonde was so accustomed to. But there was something else in there... A smile? Yeah, that was it.

The young assassin let go of the other and backed away a bit, though he stopped when he felt a gloved finger on his chin. That same finger lifted his head so that he looked up at the other. He smiled softly as the redhead moved closer and pressed his lips against his. Roxas returned the kiss happily, closing his eyes before he had to open them again a few seconds later. He laced his fingers with the redhead's and let the other lead him towards the movie theater. Ever since he had been kidnapped, the two had spent a lot of time outdoors and even went out on real dates. Roxas had even noticed that the other never asked for sex or anything close to it and could even leave make-out sessions at merely just make-out sessions. Because of this, it made the blonde love the other even more each day. It actually made him truly happy; to know that he wasn't just used to have sex.

Roxas paused as his sleeve was tugged a bit. He looked up at the taller male. "What?" he asked. The other smirked. "Sex?" Roxas frowned. Okay, now he had to ruin it... "No. No sex for you," he said, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms stubbornly. The other laughed and placed a small kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Aww, Roxy~. You know I'm just joking around," he said with a smile. Roxas hesitated before he shook his head. "I don't believe you." "... I love you." "I love you too, Axel. But that doesn't get you out of trouble." "Aww, damnit... I thought it would work this time. I was really joking around, I swear! Please don't be angry with me. I just wanted to see your reaction." Roxas hesitated as he examined the redhead's face. He sighed softly and grabbed the other's collar, pulling him down so that he crashed his lips into the other's, though he pulled away only a second later, much to the dissatisfaction of Axel. "Fine. I believe you. Just don't do that again, got it?" he scolded lightly. Axel grinned and nodded. "Yeah, yeah! Of course!" "Good boy. If you keep this up, then maybe, just _maybe_, you might get some sex tonight." "Really?!" "Ok, that chance has just dropped down to a 4%." "Uuh... Let's go watch the movie now." "That's what I thought."


End file.
